Northern Stars
by TheSerpentsKiss
Summary: When he was younger, they would be what led him from this life of torture. And now, they would be his redemption from this life he hates so much, and what leads him to what he was destined to do, and destined to be with.
1. Chapter One: The Last Time

**Chapter 1: The Last Time**

He laid his large canopy bed, his mind reeling over the following days events that would soon take place. With the blankets and sheets folded back, the cold draft from the northern wing just to the left of his bedroom was felt. His gray eyes shifted to the window, where he watched the sky. The stars had always mesmerized him from the first second he had spotted them. He knew that one day, they would be his escape from this place. He would no longer live in fear of his father, and the annoyance of his mother.

Rolling over, he feigned sleep, in hopes that his eyes would become tired from his restless mind.

Maybe her touch was too soft. But he would never know. She never had reached up and tucked away hair that had fallen from his eyes. She never wrapped her arms around him to comfort him, and she would not dare to show public affection towards her own son.

Perhaps her hair was too much like his fathers. They had the same shade of gray eyes. Their hair differed a few lighter shades, but others, and himself could still notice their resemblances. And frankly, Draco felt ashamed for being apart of a family that wanted to "keep money within the family", and feared that one day he would be betrothed to a distant cousin.

And perhaps she was a lot more scarier than Lucius. Her slap was harsher than a punch from his own father. A punch could be retaliated to, yet with a slap Draco must stand there and take it. He had never hit a women in his life, regardless of what she had done to him.

It was rather ironic, wasn't it? He should be a wife beater for everything that women has done to him, yet...he wasn't.

But as he stood in front of Narcissa, who's long blonde hair was gathered in a tight knot at the nape of her neck, and smooth green robes were wrinkled as she grasped them dramatically in her anger, he could find nothing frightful of her. A frown formed at her brow, and it didn't disappear as he stood in place.

"Where were you last night?" The voice was crisp and sharp, like a knife through the thick tension between the both of them.

"Since when do you care?" He asked with a sneer, his eyes alarming as they bored into almost identical orbs. He grabbed his coat from the stand that stood near the double doors. However, Narcissa stepped up, and snatched the cloak from his grasp, her lips drawn tightly together into a straight line.

"Must we always go through this?" He sounded remotely like a parent talking down to a child. And perhaps, that was the way it was now.

His mother never laid a hand on him from birth. When the privately-hired doctor had handed the bundle to her after giving birth to him, she pushed him away. His father stared down at him strangely, before reaching out and taking the bundle rather hesitantly. Lucius drew a line down the baby's left arm, his fingers tracing where the Dark Mark would soon be imprinted.

But his father never showed affection. After all, Draco was merely a heir to the Malfoy family. Nothing but somebody to carry on the precious name that came with pureblood fame and galore of money. But that meant no more to Draco than it did to anybody else, because of the hands that had touched the money and bared the name before him.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, his voice becoming increasingly furious. His mother had no right to try and keep him here. He had been disappearing for infinite amounts of time since seventh year, and he was now a grown man.

Nearly at the age of nineteen, the difference was great from the boy he was while attending Hogwarts. With broader shoulders, and much longer hair (that quite often was tied back due to the annoyance of it). His eyes were the same, intense shade of gray. He had grown a few more inches, before coming to his proper height for adulthood.

And yet, he still felt like a child at times. Like now, as his mother stood in front of the door, her eyes filled with an emotion he had not perceived before from her. The coat was thrown to the side, and he glared at her as she kept her head held high.

Her damn pride was what kept her from giving in.

"Narcissa..." He began, stepping forward, and letting his eyes soften slightly for his fearful mother, although he knew he shouldn't. Her guilt trip was a strong wrath when she finally released it.

"Don't call me that! I am still your mother." She shrieked, her eyes flashing at him.

"It's not as if you ever acted like you were. You only want me to stay to protect you from father. There's no way in _hell_ I will stay here and be your body guard because of _your _mistakes. I have other matters to attend to." And with that, he pushed his mother out of the way gently, and deciding he didn't need the cloak anyways, began to walk towards to apparition point just feet from the end of their long driveway.

The other matters to attend to were beyond his mother's comprehension. He knew that he wouldn't be going back to the Malfoy mansion, and yet there was no feelings of regret or sadness take over. Instead, he felt pure relief, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He walked up to the apparition point, his feet walking on without a sense of direction. Stopping, he stood straight, and whirled as he Apparated to Knock turn Alley. It was dark, and the lights of lamps in shops that were setting up displays began to flicker on around him, illuminating the cobblestone alley.

But he walked directly to the end of the alley, his eyes focused on a small room over top of the Leaky Cauldron. The lamp was flickering dismally as the curtains blew in the cool wind, and Draco knew that she would be waiting for him, as she always was.

It took only a few minutes to walk up the creaky stairs, and he didn't bother knocking as he entered the room. There was need, with their open-relationship. Swinging the door open, he spotted her laying on the bed, her black hair falling in short strands around her falsely sweet smile.

"Draco." She said softly, setting the book on the bed stand, marking her place in the thick novel. He didn't bother replying to her greeting, but tore off his t-shirt quickly, throwing it to the side.

"Parkinson." The name rang off of his lips like a forgotten lie. One that melted every so often when he became distracted. Yet, now it was strong and full of something that wasn't quite lust. It didn't hold an ounce of passion within the name, but it did carry distraction with it.

And in all truth, Draco knew that Pansy wasn't the one. She was nothing more than a treat that was always ready for him when he was stressed. But this would be the last time, thank God. After tonight, he would not run after Pansy anymore. A new life began after tonight, and he fully intended to cut her out of the picture.

"What's wrong, Draco?" She asked innocently, her lips parted as she gasped at his intense stare. His eyes were full of a haze she knew all to well. Deciding to not ask any more questions, Pansy sat up, and pulled off the pink robe she had been hiding her body with. Standing before him, she gave herself over to him slowly, her resistance still intact as he kissed down her neck, his lips cold on her warm flesh.

Something happened that had never occurred before.

Pansy shuddered.

And Draco felt it under his lips and in his arms. It was a sickening feeling that creped slowly up her spine, a chill that made the hair on her neck prick up. She stiffened in his hold, and she was caught by surprise. He stopped kissing her, and pulled back to look into her eyes. They were cold and distant as he studied them.

Pansy's heartbeat sped up rapidly as he observed her. She felt sick at the stomach as she reached up and placed a finger on his lips, hushing any queries he would have about her reaction to her touch. As she leaned up to kiss him, she felt like tonight would be the last night for them.

She couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheek at the thought.

**(A/N: Review, please.)**


	2. Chapter Two: All Alone

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way shape or form, own Harry Potter. I am merely using them as toys while I wait for my delightful English class to come up in my schedule._

_(**A/N:** Thoughts from characters (I'll try not to make it difficult to identify who is thinking what) are in italics. This chapter was inspired completely by "Excuse Me" by me...yes, I wrote this song. A fabulous song, if you get the chance, please review the music as well. Until then, here's another chapter...)_

_**"Excuse me, **_

_**if it burns a little bit,**_

_**and excuse me,**_

_**if my soul stings,**_

_**from this pain,**_

_**deep within me."**_

_**Written by: TheSerpentsKiss (do NOT steal)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two: All Alone**

When Draco woke up, his first thought was _I need to get out of here. _While searching for his clothes, which were sprawled across the small room, he heard Pansy mumble something in her sleep. She rolled over and laid an arm across where Draco was laying, before he got up. She never opened her eyes as she fell back on her side, a frown forming on her lips.

Yet, she kept her eyes close.

_She won't watch me leave._

Slipping on his t-shirt, he grabbed his wand from the bedside table, which was laying next to her unfinished book, and opened the door. Glancing at her once more, he saw that she had changed her position again, and was sitting up, her eyes turned down towards the hard, wooden floor. The sheet had fallen from where she had held it at the top of her breasts, and there she was, her beautiful body exposed to him once more. He almost walked to her, his eyes flashing across her body as a lost look took over in her eyes, one that he had never seen before from her.

"You do understand that I have to leave?" His words were clear and precise as he thrust them through the thick tension that was rising in the room. She nodded her head, but didn't break the stare that they held together, neither wanting to leave the other.

Realizing that if he didn't leave, he would never do it, he tightened his grip on the metal doorknob, and stepped out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. His breathing hitched as it locked automatically behind him, and he shut himself out of Pansy's life for good.

_He left...he really left..._

Pansy closed her eyes, and let the tears wash over her as this new feeling of loneliness and a sense of lost took over. She knew that Draco could hear her, because he was most likely standing just outside the door, feeling the same.

She didn't know how right she was. Draco stood, his back pressed against the hard wood door, and tried to calm the overwelming emotions that were rushing through his head all at once. It was almost unbearable as he stepped away from the door, and walked towards the stairs, his head held high, but his heart shattering to pieces on the inside.

And yet...

A new sense of freedom was taking over. He felt free from all hidden barriers. Everything that hid him from the world, from other people. He knew that the hole he had left in Pansy, and in himself would not heal overnight, yet right now all he could do was bask in this new feeling.

_Merlin...who knew that "breaking up" with somebody that you never really dated would be so hard?_

As Draco stepped outside of the Leaky Cauldron, he breathed deeply and did not dare to look up. He knew that he would see the eyes of Pansy as she watched him walk away. Pushing the heavy weight that was trying to settle on his stomach, he made his way through the heavy crowds of muggles, his eyes focused on the exit of the small alley.

He knew where the next stop would be, and it would take him months to reach it, but in the end, it would be worth it.

* * *

"My Lord, I have escaped from Azkaban." Lucius said softy, bending to kiss the hems of his master's robes gently. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he heard the pale man hiss quietly through his teeth. He had half-expected this response from his master.

"Yes, Lucius, I can see this. What do you expect for this _tedious_ act?" His voice was filled with a whole new ice that Lucius had never heard before. A hind of sarcasm stung the words viciously, and it was blantly obvious that the Dark Lord was angry with Lucius for his lateness.

"Not a thing, my Lord. But are you not pleased with my actions? I did come back to serve you." He knew that as soon as the words had slipped past his lips, something was obviously wrong, and almost sighed needlessly as he watched this argument unfold between him and his master.

The Dark Lord stood to his full height, his boots making soft dull sounds as he approached Lucius swiftly, his scarlet eyes full of maleviolent rage that had not been there before. He stopped a few inches short of the blond, but reached up to clasp his long, pale fingers around his throat, wanting to cut off his air supply. However, he kept his fingers just tight enough to cause him to squirm pleasantly under him.

"_Black_ could escape from Azkaban. This is nothing new to me, Lucius. I expected you to return much sooner than you did. I do not want to hear your excuses. You are dismissed from my ranks." He stated coldly, his eyes resting on the blond for merely a second, before he glanced at his inner circle, who was slowly surrounding Lucius in a circle, their faces full of disgust and spite.

Lucius understood as soon as he said the word 'dismissed' that this would not be the end of the conversation. You were not _dismissed_ from ranks of Lord Voldemort. It was either a life service (and die in your work) or to be tortured to death.

He released Lucius roughly, causing him to step back a few feet, his hands going up to touch his throat tenderly. However, he stopped his motions as he realized that the Dark Lord was watching him, a silent, yet brooding mood setting over his skull-like features.

"Surely you are not serious? I am here, Lord. Here to serve you. I will do anything to prove my worthiness to you." His voice was hoarse, and full of an unspoken apology.

Voldemort studied him for a moment, before asking Lucius a simple question. His eyes flashed with amusement as he realized that he had his servant in the middle of his palm right now, writhing with pain as he realized the task that was to be ahead of him soon.

"You will do anything for me?" The Dark Lord asked softly, his voice full of curosity and amusement.

Lucius nodded his head dismally, a small grimace flashing across his features, before voicing a small, "Yes, my Lord." He clasped his hands around his back, standing straight to look into his eyes.

"You will prove your strength to me, by handing your only child over to me as soon as possible. No _if's_. Bring him to me, or you will take your punishment you would have recieved today, if not for your willingness to please." It wasn't a question of the duty, but an immediate command to Lucius. He flinched, and felt an immense bout of guilt and wariness rise to his stomach. He had no idea where his son was, and no notion if he was even alive.

_What if he is dead? _

"And the punishment is, if I do not bring him to you, my Lord?" He asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to hear the other option. But Lucius _always_ wanted to know what he was up against, if he could help it.

"Death." The Dark Lord stated flatly.

_**(A/N: Ah, did you enjoy this chapter? I really do hope so. I know that very few people are reading this...but could you leave me a review? You have no idea how good it feels to read a review about a story your work you butt off on! It's an intense joy. Thank you!)**_


End file.
